Episode 2554 (18 July 2003)
Synopsis Phil holds Dennis at gunpoint. He reveals that he's there because Dalton wants him dead. Dennis acts cockily and doesn't think that he'll shoot. Phil grows aggressive to prove that he means business. Dennis points out that Phil's on CCTV. Phil demands the tape and marches him to the office. The phone rings - it's Sharon. Dennis realises that she's Phil's weak spot. Would he kill her family in cold blood? Phil shouts that he doesn't have a choice. He wants a life with Kate and Louise, so must do this for Dalton. Dennis wonders how he'll live with the guilt. He spots Phil shaking and knows he's not an experienced killer. Desperate, Dennis offers to kill Dalton with Phil's gun. Phil's dubious - he'll be for it if the plan backfires. Dennis reckons that he knows how Dalton's mind works. He understands that either he or Dalton must die. Phil's sceptical, but relents. He warns Dennis not to try talking Dalton round. He must get him alone and shoot. Phil's alibi is Kate, but Dennis must secure one. Phil lends him his car and hands over the gun. As Phil heads out, Dennis turns the gun on him. He crows that he's not going to kill Dalton, but Phil. Phil stays cool and flicks the gun's safety catch. He warns Dennis not to mess with him and to lose the CCTV tape. At home, Dennis purposely breaks a glass and wakes Sharon. She wonders why he's acting on edge. He claims to be tired and heading for bed. When she retires, he hides the tape and sneaks out to find Dalton. Kate demands to know where Phil's been. She doesn't believe that he's played snooker. He admits to his lie, but wills her to trust him. He divulges that he pulled out of doing a bad thing, but won't explain further. A nervous Dennis arrives at Dalton's and brandishes his gun. Dalton's aghast and wonders what's going on. He denies any knowledge of Phil being ordered to kill him. Dennis becomes very jumpy. Dalton sows doubts in Dennis's mind. Phil can't be trusted. He wants Dalton dead because of Kate. Dalton makes out that he's always been there for Dennis, both before and after prison. He should be on his side, not Phil's. Dennis is growing anxious and Dalton continues to mess with his mind. He flinches when Dalton mentions Phil sleeping with his ex. Dalton doesn't believe that he will shoot, and urges him to choose - Mitchell or Dalton. Dennis forces Dalton to drive to the woods. Phil's worried and calls him, but Dennis won't be disturbed. Dalton praises him, describing him as a son. They've always got on well and he admires Dennis. Dalton recalls taking Dennis under his wing aged 16. He plans to retire and offers to let Dennis take over his empire. Dennis is rattled, but reckons that the underworld isn't for him now. He's learnt from past mistakes. Dennis admits sadly that Dalton's the closest he's had to a dad. Dalton points out that he was always there for him, unlike his parents. Still at gunpoint, he promises Dennis riches if they work together. Dalton realises that Dennis is cracking and taunts him to shoot. He urges Dennis to turn on Phil, then slates Sharon calling her a liar like her dad. Dalton despised Den Watts and arranged his shooting. Dennis bristles - Den was his dad too. Dalton panic, realising that he's lost control as Dennis grows unfazed with his warnings that Andy and the police will come after him if he goes through with the shooting. Just then, Phil calls and Dennis throws Dalton the phone to say goodbye. Dalton tells Dennis something as a train bypasses, making it unclear as to what Dalton is telling Dennis - who appears to have taken a slight interest as to what he is being told. Dalton states to Dennis that what he just told him surely "makes a difference", but is left horrified when Dennis tells him that it doesn't. Phil then hears a gunshot: Dennis is alive, but is Dalton? Credits Main cast *Nigel Harman as Dennis *Steve McFadden as Phil *Hywel Bennett as Jack Dalton *Jill Halfpenny as Kate *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Tony Arunah Abbey as Henchman Notes This episode is the last appearance of Jack Dalton portrayed by Hywel Bennett. Category:Episode Category:2003 Episodes